relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Goddess Statues
The Golden Goddess Statues are statues of Nayru, Din, and Farore that serve as decoration or as a means of exchanging Tarnished Shards and Charred Fragments for Triforce Pieces, depending on their location. The statues are ivory depictions of a woman holding a bowl. They include the Statue of Nayru, the Statue of Din, and the Statue of Farore, each with their own appearance and function. Interactive statues can be found in Kakariko Chapel or the Triforce Shrine or in their respective Goddess Shrine. Static statues can be found in "Goddess Moots" scattered throughout the world. Statue of Nayru The Statue of Nayru stands with the Statue of Din to its left and with the Statue of Farore to its right if the statues are in a triangular formation. The Statue of Nayru carries a bowl with steam rising from it or an icicle descending from it. When interacted with, an active Statue of Nayru will check the player's inventory for Shards of Wisdom or Fragments of Knowledge and will grant the Triforce of Wisdom or Triforce of Knowledge. Statue of Din The Statue of Din stands with the Statue of Nayru to its right and the Statue of Farore to its left. It stands in the center of the group in Kakariko Chapel. The Statue of Din carries a bowl of burning or glowing coals. When interacted with, an active Statue of Din will check the player's inventory for Shards of Power or Fragments of Willpower and will grant the Triforce of Power or Triforce of Willpower. Statue of Farore The Statue of Nayru stands with the Statue of Din to its right and with the Statue of Farore to its left if the statues are in a triangular formation. The Statue of Din carries a bowl of earth, either barren or with a vine growing from it. When interacted with, an active Statue of Farore will check the player's inventory for Shards of Courage or Fragments of Emotion and will grant the Triforce of Courage or Triforce of Emotion. Goddess Moots Four Goddess Moots are included in Relics of Hyrule as easter eggs. The statues in the moots are not interactive. They carry the same "active" bowls as the statues in the Triforce Shrine. All four Goddess Moots are inaccessible and can only be viewed from a distance. Sea of Ghosts A Goddess Moot can be found on a tiny island far to the north of Winterhold. The moot is visible from a gap in the ice before the island. Swimming north from Septimus Signus's Outpost will lead to an area from which to view the moot. High Rock The Goddess Moot in High Rock is visible from the Drudach Mountains in western Haafingar. It is the hardest to see of the four, requiring careful navigation of cliffs near the inlet between Haafingar and High Rock. One may see it by walking west by southwest from Pinefrost Tower, then heading north once the inlet is reached. Hammerfell The Goddess Moot in Hammerfell is visible from the border gate southwest of Falkreath. To view it, one can follow the road past Morwitijaal and Halldir's Cairn. The moot is held among the trees in northern Hammerfell, and is the moot the player can approach most closely. The Shattered Lands The Goddess Moot in the Shattered Lands is located to the right of the Temple of Time. It is visible from the entrance, exterior, or top of the Temple. Lore The Golden Goddess Statues are the last connections the Golden Goddesses have with Skyrim, and through them, the Golden Goddesses can make minor interactions with the world. Their power is very limited, and they were created mainly to reform the Triforce. The residents of Skyrim are largely unaware of most of the Goddess Moots, aside from the one in northern Hammerfell. Other Goddess Moots appear in Morrowind and Cyrodiil. The statues were studied, but no history on them could be found, and they did not seem to exhibit magical properties. Their stone was thought to be of some value, but no attempts to harvest the stone were successful. Background and Inspiration The Golden Goddess Statues were added in version 6.0 with the Triforce and Triforce Pieces to serve as a means of reclaiming Tarnished Shards and Charred Fragments. The Goddess Moots in Hammerfell, High Rock, and Winterhold were added as easter eggs in the versions leading up to 6.0. The models for the statues were made by 3dregenerator and were included in the Antique Statue mod by Tamira. The statues are depictions of the Greek goddess Hebe. The Golden Goddess Statues were inspired by the [[zeldawiki:images/b/b6/Golden_Goddesses.jpeg|depiction of the Goddesses in Twilight Princess]], and The Wind Waker, with the Din Statue, Nayru Statue, and Farore Statue of The Wind Waker providing inspiration for the held items. The items held by the statues in Relics of Hyrule reference the roles each Goddess played in the creation of Hyrule as well as the Goddesses' associated elements. The Statue of Din carries fire, Nayru carries steam or ice, and Farore carries plantlife or at the very least earth, representing her contribution of life to Hyrule. The function of the Golden Goddess Statues is planned to be expanded by connecting them to the Golden Goddess Blessings and/or the Golden Goddess Gems and Golden Goddess Spells as an alternative means of obtaining each. See Also Triforce Triforce Pieces Triforce Shrine Kakariko Chapel Tarnished Shards Charred Fragments Category:Story